


The Car Trip

by aphrodite (cabinseventy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student Leo, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher jason, umm, you guys tell me what other tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinseventy/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: Leo had been walking home in the rain when luckily, his teacher drove by.





	The Car Trip

**Author's Note:**

> i went through some of my earliest google docs to see what i could revamp. 2016 me was hilarious, this was a teacher/student fic that my impressionable young mind wanted to see back in early 2016 (i was like, 13 lol). The plotline was written in bullets, and this was supposed to be chap 3… i only “drafted out” about 9 chaps, and stopped midsentence for a bullet.
> 
>  **more importantly:** jason is between 24-28, while leo is 17. at this point, jason and leo have already been seeing each other, if u know what i mean. leo's parents are _probably_ silena&charlie, because that was what i was into at the time

He should’ve taken Piper’s stupid ride when she offered.

Piper had offered him a ride and he said no like an  _idiot_. All because his stupid bike couldn’t fit into her stupid little eco-friendly clown car! But now, here Leo was, walking alongside his bike in the rain.

Leo hadn’t known it was supposed to rain. He had walked out of his house in the morning in sweatpants and a t-shirt, waving goodbye to his parents like an oblivious fool. He didn’t think to carry an umbrella either, despite his mom’s constant reminders to leave one in his locker just in case. He should’ve listened to her.

Leo waited at the corner for the light to turn. His birth dad’s house was only a few miles away. He could walk it, but he’ll get there pretty late. His watch told him it was already 8:20.

A car honked at him. It’s headlights blinded Leo when he turned around, as the car slowed to a stop a few feet ahead. Leo walked forward cautiously. Wouldn’t it be his luck to be picked up by a serial killer?

He looked into the window and breathed in relief. The window was rolled down by the time he could approach it.

“Why’re you walking outside?”

“‘Cause I want to.”

The driver hesitated, but then the sound of the door unlocking rang in Leo’s ears. “Hurry up and get in. Leave the bike there and I’ll attach it to the back.”

Leo pulled open the car door and embraced the warm air that greeted him. He sat, and watched as his English teacher handled his bike, and fixed it to the car’s bike rack in the back. He hummed as his teacher bent over to fiddle with the pedals. Classic rock filtered through the radio underneath the hum of the engine and the clapping of thunder.

A jingle sounded as the driver’s door opened and closed. Leo stared into blue eyes.

“Why aren’t you at home?” Mr. Grace asked.

Leo ignored the question and leaned against the dashboard with a yawn. He turned his head to look outside the window at the side mirror. _Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear_. He stuck his tongue out at himself. “Let’s go to IHOP. Are you a waffles or pancakes guy?”

“Leo.”

“I _would_ say waffles, but sometimes the syrup stays in the little pockets too long and then they get soggy-”

“ _Leo-”_

“-and pancakes go nice with butter. My mom makes really good pancakes with jam.” Leo turned the side vent, allowing hot air to blast into his face. “Every Sunday she wakes up and makes them, with bacon and eggs and shit.”

“Leo,” His teacher said, warning now. The teen sat up and looked at him. Mr. Grace’s top two buttons were undone from his blue button-down. His shoulders were wet, hair dripping from the rain. Leo’s eyes slid lower.

“Yo.”

“Call your mom so she can pick you up. Why didn’t you take the bus home?”

“My phone’s dead, and my mom’s at work, and my dad is on a trip.” Leo peered at the trash at his feet. The car wasn’t exactly dirty, but it wasn’t the organized desk Leo normally saw after lunch every day. He kicked around the half-empty 5hr energy between his feet. “And the buses don’t run by me. I’d have to walk for _maybe_ , half an hour.”

Mr. Grace glanced at the time on the dashboard. “Your mom works this late?”

“Not everyone’s the world’s hottest Lit teacher.”

Grace sighed and pushed his wet hair back with his hand. His other hand drummed against the steering wheel, eyes darting between Leo and the road to their left. Leo hummed along to the song that was playing, _Another One Bites the Dust_.

Grace finally grabbed his phone from the cupholder separating them and unlocked it. He held it out for Leo. “Call your parents and tell them you’re safe and getting home.”

“Oh.” Leo didn’t take the phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t go home on Fridays, ‘cause I see my birth dad.” Leo’s school bag sat in his lap, the underside soaking his thighs. “He’s probably not even home anyway. He’s so weird. Let's go to your house instead.”

Grace didn’t move. “Call him.” He killed the engine and waited.

Leo groaned and took the phone. It was an iPhone, not the newest one, but definitely not one of the older models. It’s a generation or two ahead of Leo’s own. Leo’s phone was given to him as a birthday present from his current parents- one of the best signs of trusts he’s ever gotten from a foster family. He's happy they wanted to adopt him.

Leo got an idea. He dialed in a phone number. Unsurprisingly, it went straight to voicemail. It didn’t matter. When he got access to a charger, his phone would have Grace’s phone number in his call history. The 10 glorious digits would be ready for him whenever, and Leo couldn’t wait to abuse the knowledge.

He then dialed for his birth dad’s landline. It didn’t connect, though that wasn’t surprising either. Leo left a message basically saying what happened: he didn’t check the weather, had to leave school late because of play rehearsal running too long (he set up the wrong lights in the wrong place and that needed to get fixed ASAP), denied Piper’s ride, and now his (hot) teacher was taking him home so he wouldn’t get hit by a car.

Halfway through his explanation, Grace started the car back up. Cold air flew from the vents, eventually giving way to heat, and the radio turned on again, whispering the melodies of _Born to Be Wild_. He leaned back to reach the backseat and pulled out a sweatshirt.

Leo finished with a curt _Adios_ , and rolled the phone in his hand. He pushed his bag down to the floor and shivered. His sweatpants stuck to his thighs, wet and cold.

“Here,” Grace passed the sweatshirt. It was grey, and only after sliding it over his head, Leo looked down to see the block letters spelling out BROWN UNIVERSITY. “You shouldn’t be wearing T-shirts in the middle of spring, no matter how hot it might be.”

It smelled like his teacher. The hoodie’s strings were frayed at the ends, and the sleeves were well worn out. Leo’s finger poked through a hole, and he wiggled his middle finger at Grace, who didn’t notice.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish,” Grace said.

“Yeah, my birth dad prefers it,” said Leo. “If you want to hear something dirty, I’d totally do it, _Papi_.”

Grace gave him a look, and Leo snickered. The teacher then shifted the car into drive and pulled onto the highway. “Can you direct me from here?”

“Straight for a couple of miles. I’ll tell you when,” Leo told him the long way. He wanted to stay in the car as long as he could, but could only think to stretch the ride out for 15 minutes. Luckily, the traffic and weather were on Leo’s side, so it could be a much longer ride than that.

After some time, Leo looked out the window, bored out of his mind. It was too dark to see anything but the headlights of the cars surrounding them. He breathed against the mirror, drawing shapes and writing letters.

He embarrassingly scribbled a heart with LV+Mr.G, before wiping it away with his sleeve. Leo turned away, face hot. No need to do something like _that_ again. What was wrong with him today? It wasn’t the first time in the past few hours Leo had nearly shown the world his big messed up love. In class, Nico Di Angelo had turned around to ask for a pencil, and caught Leo practically undressing their teacher with his eyes. He hadn't said anything, and Leo quickly said something about  _'Trying to pay attention for next week's test_.'

It didn’t help that Mr. Grace looked like a god. Next to him, Leo can appreciate this fact even more so. Slicked back wet hair, and blue eyes behind gold frames. His eyelashes looked long from the water. Leo’s heart can’t take it.

" _Sooooooo_ , you went to Brown?” Leo referred to the sweatshirt. His fingers tugged at the glove compartment. It was locked. Leo reached down into one of the pockets of his bag.

Grace didn’t take his eyes off the road. “No. My dad did. He wanted me to go but-"

“You became the coolest teacher ever?”

“Something like that,” Grace chuckled.

Leo snapped the glove compartment open, slipping his Swiss Army knife back into the pocket. It was mostly papers and wrappers. Should he be looking through this? Probably not. “What’d your mom do?”

“She acted for a while,” Grace peered at Leo. “Don’t go through my stuff, Leo.”

“I’m not,” He said, shuffling through the papers.  He found the vehicle registration and shoved it to the side with little interest. A crinkling was brought to his attention. “No way.”

“What?” Grace said, distracted from the driving.

“Oh, turn right here,” Leo added, as he pulled out a long link of condoms. “Pull over and let's do it. Let’s have kinky sex in your car.”

The car slammed to a stop. Grace stared at Leo with wide eyes, brows dipped downward and mouth gaping open. Leo tore a condom from the top and flapped the package in front of his teacher’s face.

“Leo-” The honking from behind them snapped Grace out of his stupor, and he inched forward to continue driving. Without looking at the teenager in his car, he said, “Put those back.”

“I will, just-”

“- _Now_.”

Leo put the others back into the glove compartment but ripped open the single package. He stuck his finger through the condom, stretching the latex as far as he can. He sighed loudly and pressed his cheek against the window. “You’re boring.”

Inbetween them, Grace’s phone dinged. Leo grabbed it before the other could, and slid his fingers over the screen.

“You have a text from Reyna,” he announced. “What’s your password- Hey!”

Grace had snatched the phone away and placed it in its home in the cup holder. He swatted Leo’s hand away when he made another grab for it. “Leave it alone. Do I go right or left here?”

“Right,” Leo let out another big sigh. His interest then perked when Grace’s phone lit up again, and the light was cast against a wallet. Like James Bond, he stealthily took the wallet and turned towards the car door, do Grace wouldn’t be able to see. On the left was his driver’s license.

“Jason Grace,” Leo declared. “You’re 6’1? _So_ not fair.” Leo was only 5'6. He continued to peek through the wallet, finding a couple of bills, and some credit cards.

“Why are you being so nosy?” Grace finally relented. His eyes jumped back and forth between Leo and the traffic light.

“Turn left at the next light, Jason.” Leo took up Jason’s phone. 0701. It unlocked. Too easy.

“Don’t call me that.”

He pouted, “why not? Your name is uber sexy. _Jason Grace_ sounds like a CEO slash super spy.”

“God, _boundaries_ , Leo, you’re still my student-”

“Oh, I love this song.” Leo cut him off, turning the music louder. “ _-And if I’d stare too long, I’d probably break down and cryyyyyy_.”

Jason sighed.

“ _Ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhh, Sweet child ’o miiiiiiiiine,_ ” Leo sang, opening Jason’s Messages while leaning against the blond. Who was this Reyna chick? Was Jason married? Oh God, he was, wasn’t he? Was Jason Grace a _cheater? "Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, Sweet love of miiine._

  
**Today** 8:41 PM  
**Reyna:** Just realized I left my bathroom stuff at yours  
  
**Reyna:** You can just throw them out  
  
**Reyna:** Keep the shampoo and soap if you need to  
  
**Reyna:** Just realized I left my bathroom stuff at yours  


“Are you fucking Reyna?” Leo blurted.

 _“Jesus Christ, Leo!”_ Jason pulled over this time, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a semi. He unbuckled his seatbelt and fully turned to Leo. “Stop going through my stuff! We need to keep _boundaries_!”

Leo blinked. He’s never been yelled at by his teacher before. Even in class, Jason never yelled when he was upset, only ever resigning back to his desk and waiting patiently for the class to quiet down. He didn’t think Jason could yell like that- yell at _him_.

“Sorry,” Leo mumbled, turning the phone off. He slipped it back into the cupholder and Jason groaned. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his face, back hitting the seat.

“No, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“...Probably not.”

Jason looked at him from between his fingers. Leo stared back. Jason took a deep breath and groaned again, leaning forward to rest his head on the steering wheel.

Leo turned Jason’s phone off and put it back into its spot. He closed the glove compartment, and picked up the 5 hr Energy he had been messing with, and put it in the cup holder with the phone.

“I don’t want to be a homewrecker,” Leo announced to the car. He undid his seatbelt to fully turn to Jason. He could walk home from where they were, but he didn’t mention that point. “So I just want to know if I’m breaking your vows by kissing you.”

“You’re breaking more than vows, Leo,” Jason said from the wheel. Jason looked up at him and then hit his head against the wheel again. “Fuck. You're my student- _f_ _uck._ ”

“I mean, it’s not like we haven’t done anything _serious_.” Yet. Leo wasn’t joking by what he said when he pulled out the condoms. Man, oh man, would he _totally_ go down on his teacher. He’s thought about it every day, since the first day of school. Has Jason thought that too? Maybe not, if he’s with this Reyna person.

Jason sat up. He grabbed his phone and went through it, pausing, and then typing. Pausing again, then typing. Backspace, maybe? Typing again. Leo watched those slim fingers tap across the screen and wondered what it’ll be like if Jason was texting _him_.

Jason finally finished what he needed to do, and put his phone away. Into his back pocket, where Leo couldn’t get to it. Leo’s face burned. It’s not fair. How come Reyna got all of Jason’s attention?

He pressed forward, and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, firmly grabbing his teacher's attention. “Mr. Grace, no phones during a test.” He mocked, using the same tone Jason had used against him yesterday during the multiple choice exam on _Wuthering Heights_.

Jason didn’t say anything, so Leo lifted his glasses up to place on top of his head. Blue eyes scanned Leo’s face, the same way Leo studied Jason’s. Jason’s lips parted and Leo licked his own lips.

“Can I kiss you, Mr. Grace? Or is it _may_ I?”

Jason rolled his eyes, but his mouth quirked up at the joke. Leo took that as a yes. He tilted his head, closed his eyes, and kissed Jason. The blond didn’t move at first, until he hesitantly kissed back, until he grew more insistent, and was eventually leading the kiss.

When he bit at Leo’s lip, Leo slipped his hand in between them and unbuckled Jason’s seatbelt. His hand then fell onto Jason’s thigh, as he tried to keep steady, and his other hand trembled against Jason’s neck.

Leo squeezed his thigh and Jason pulled away. Confused, Leo tried to kiss Jason again but Jason turned his head away, causing his lips to hit cheek instead. Jason pretended like nothing happened, and kept his head facing the window. His glasses fell back to the bridge of his nose.

“Aw,” Leo scowled and settled back into his chair. He was annoyed- _of course_ he was annoyed! Fuck Jason’s morals. Leo wanted to make out with him, and there shouldn’t be anything to stop that. In his lap, the opened condom wilted over his leg.

Jason started the car up again. He drove the couple blocks until Leo’s house. The small home that was his birth dad’s had a rickety wooden fence, and an overgrown front yard. The living room light was on, and through the window, Leo could see _Family Feud_ was playing.

“Thanks for the ride.” Leo grabbed his bag, still irritated at his teacher. Gosh! How can a man with a degree be such an _idiot_? He slung it over his shoulder and stepped out the car. The rain had trickled down to a drizzle, but Leo didn’t care.

Leo walked through the gate and shifted his bag in front of him, fumbling with the front pocket to his keys.

“Leo!” Leo whirled around, half-expecting his teacher to be ready to amend and to run up to him and sweep Leo off his feet. Instead, Jason was taking his bike off the vehicle. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Leo walked back. He stopped at the fence gate, and made no indication of coming any closer. Jason set the bike on the ground and wheeled it over to the gate.

“Thanks,” Leo said, as Jason pushed the bike through the gate. He quickly swung the door closed to keep Jason out, and rested his folded arms on top of it. “Have a safe trip. See you on Monday.”

Jason frowned and looked around. He then grabbed Leo’s face, pulled him in, and kissed him, long and hard. Leo’s eyes fluttered closed, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Jason pulled away, breathless. Leo grabbed the gate to keep himself from spinning. _Wow_. Now _that’s_ what he’s talking about!

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Jason said softly. “Reyna’s an old friend.” He then straightened and pivoted to walk back to his car. “See you in class on Monday, Leo.” Jason threw over his shoulder.

“I’m not doing the homework, just so you know!” Leo called back, unable to wipe the smirk off his face. He watched the car drive away and then let out a giant whoop and danced around in place. “ _AW YEAH!”_

Leo then slipped on the slick gravel, and nearly broke his neck, so he decided to stop for his safety and wheeled his bike to the porch. When he slipped into the house, Leo shook the water from his hair like a dog.

“Hello, Leo.” His birth dad said from the couch. He was half asleep, balancing a Chinese food takeout box on his belly. “There’s food here on the table. Shrimp fried rice, right?”

“Um, thanks,” Leo dropped his bag by the door and grabbed the offered box. Mr Valdez, watched him with little interest, from underneath lidded eyes.

“Where’d you get the shirt? Your mom didn’t go to Brown.” He meant Leo's birth mom, who died years ago.

“Yeah, I _know_ ,” Leo forgot he was wearing the sweatshirt, and he kind of didn’t want to give it back. Even though it was heavy from water, it was still warm and smelled like Jason. “It’s Piper’s. Her, uhm, mom went.”

“Hmph,” Mr Valdez went into a coughing fit. He cleared his throat and moved back into the cushions more, attention back on Steve Harvey and his survey question. The lady answering said _armpit_ , prompting outrageous laughter from the audience. “Remember to tell your teacher 'thank you'. It was nice of him to do that.”

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Leo mumbled, heading into the hallway. His ‘room’ was a converted office, that had an air mattress thrown in the middle, surrounded by books and clothes. Leo only visited his birth dad once a week, after all, and only because it was court ordered. Most of his time, he bid here, which was fine for either of them, because Leo didn’t like his dad all too much, and his dad was bad with people, _especially_ estranged sons he had given up because he was deemed unfit to take care of his child, after falling into alcoholism, neglect, and smoking after his wife passed.

Leo fell onto his bed, wincing because the air mattress dipped from lack of air, and his shoulder hit the floor. It didn’t matter. He giggled to himself, and wrapped his arms himself, inhaling the sweatshirt. Jeez. He will never take this thing off.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and plugged it into the charger nearby. It took a second to light up and turn on. Only 2% and charging. He texted his parents that he arrived, and then opened his call list.

A few missed call and all but one had contact names. One unknown caller was at the top of his recent missed calls.

Leo added it to his contacts. Jason <3, he decided with sinful glee. He thought about texting Jason. Even started out a message, but then decided against it and deleted it. Leo then turned his phone off and rolled on his back to stare at the ceiling.

Heh. Jason Grace, huh? His Lit teacher was _so_ hot.

And he was _so_ Leo’s.

Old-Friend Reyna be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what other tags i should add. i didn't tag underage because there was nothing sexual, nor did i tag rape because there wasn't "non-consensual sexual activity", despite the fact that leo's a minor by most american laws (um, he's a minor since he's not 18, but different states have different laws on age of consent, and i never clarified location). i personally don't consider kissing sexual, but i completely understand if someone would want me to add the non-con tag.
> 
> anyway, have a good day!


End file.
